


Sparks and Destinies

by Aurelius431



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Derek Has Issues, F/M, Gore, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius431/pseuds/Aurelius431
Summary: A Teen Wolf AU in a unique medieval fantasy. Who knows were it'll end up cause I sure don't. Will add tags and more descriptions as I write.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Encounters

Chapter One: Encounters

Twigs snapped and old leaves crackled under the hooves of the two boy’s horses as they picked a path through the old growth of the forest. Patches of snow, untouched by the sun’s waning light, lay draped under the already thick canopy. Spring was well on its way but that wasn't always apparent this deep into the expansive Devenwood. Stiles could tell that the sun was almost spent by the way the twilight around them deepened. 

“We should go back Stiles” Scott said. “I think we should really go back now.” The anxiety was apparent in his voice. Scott rarely addressed Stiles by his appropriate title unless there were others around. Stiles preferred it that way. Hard to be friends with someone when they were always simpering and fawning over him. He personally never felt like he should be treated differently because of a birthright, (even one so high as his). 

Stiles patted his grey mare Cerys side as he looked at his friend. Scott wore his breastplate and burgundy cloak with the hood down. He rode a handsome balck gelding he named Shadow. Stiles’ had opinions on the name though he kept them to himself. A blade was strapped to his hip and was carried with an air of confidence that Stiles knew came from years of practice. He had sworn to protect him with his life on his twelfth name day and had been training to be part of Stiles’ personal honor guard since . He recalled how they met through their mothers. His mother had been sickly as long as he remembered and one of the best physicians in the city was Scott’s mother Melissa. She would treat his mothers worsening symptoms best as she could for years until she couldn’t but she had always brought Scott along. Stiles blamed her for a short period of his life after his mother passed but he snapped out of his foolishness eventually. He still regretted that it wasn’t sooner. She has acted almost like a second mother towards him and he's come to cherish her.

“But we haven’t found anything yet.” he replied failing to keep a bit of whine out of his voice to his chagrin.

“And I don’t think we will today but that doesn’t matter. This part of the forest is to dense to find our way back if we linger after dark. And you also promised.” The set to his jaw told Stiles that he was about to be stubborn. He was like a mule when he dug his feet in. Though he did have a point about the woods. The Devenwood was notorious for how packed together the trees were. The underbrush was still not all sprouted allowing relatively easy movement. You just didn’t know where you were going here. Well he didn’t at least.

Frowning Stiles looked around him. He never had much sense of direction so he would have to rely on Scott to get him back to Lapentra. They were out here for a reason, though it was becoming apparent that their reason may be folly. Sighing Stiles hesitantly replied “Fine. We can go back now.” He turned Cerys around and the other boy followed suit.

“Maybe it’s for the best this way,” Scott said sounding somewhat relieved. “It’s not like we would even be able to do much against the…” He trailed off. “Against the whatever is out here making the small folk disappear.” 

Rumors have been going around enough about the disappearances that they even reached Stiles’ ears in the palace. Though Stiles always was trying to be everywhere someone of his status shouldn't be which in hindsight was probably how he ended up overhearing the stableboys gossiping. “Some say it’s the witches,” one of the stablehands spoke feverently. “They come in the night and take suckinling babes from their mothers own tit they do. I ‘eard the kings got a witch on ‘is side whispering wrong doings into ‘is ear. Bless my heart, it's true. I seen ‘er. Pretty thing she is but don’t get caught starin or she’ll turn you to ash with a look as soon as smile at ya.” The other stablehands nodded in solemn agreement. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at that one. Jennifer Blake gave him the chills but she definitely wasn’t like that. He thought.. He wasn't too certain around mages. Unfortunate that she was Stiles’ fathers’ personal advisor on all things magic because she’s been around for years now. “It aint the witches.” said another older looking one. “It’s somethin come down from the mountains most like. You know those mountains out East aint any good.” 

Stiles had heard enough. His curiosity more than got the better of him. He immediately set off to find his best and perhaps his only real friend Scott. Upon finding him in his chambers he quickly filled Scott in on what he had heard. Judging from the other boys reaction he wasn't surprised by the news and he definitely wasn't enjoying the look in Stiles’ eyes that promised he was up to mischief. 

“Let's go find out what it is Scott! It’ll be awesome and we could be heroes! Think about it. All those people are still missing. We might be able to find them and save them!” Stiles exclaimed. “It’s the right thing to do.” He knew that appealing to Scott’s strong moral compass was one way to convince him to go. He felt a bit uneasy about manipulating his best friend like that but it would be fine. And he really did have an interest in saving his people so he wasn't completely out of line.

“If we go then I need you to promise that we’ll get back before the sun sets. You’re father will kill me if he finds out that we’re gone.”

Stiles smiled at him and said “I promise Scott. Everything will be fine and we’ll be back before you even know it. Besides. Nothing is going to happen to us. You’ve been training for like four years now right? You definitely can keep us safe.” Scott had always been the more martial of the two boys. Stiles had tolerated the bow but his father had long since given up on any other defensive training. Not his fault that he could be clumsy at times. Or maybe it was but whatever. The way he figured it he always had Scott by his side.

Scott visibly puffed up his chest and smiled his goofy smile at Stiles clearly pleased with the compliment and Stiles trust. “I’ll get the horses and supplies we may need ready” He said after a moment. “I'll meet you in twenty minutes outside the stables. You should probably bring your bow as well” He added as an afterthought. 

And that's how they ended up here.

Snapping back into the present, Stiles looked around himself. He really didn’t know where he was and he was becoming uneasy. They had been traveling back for half an hour at a walk. No responsible rider would allow for faster in these woods after dark. Even travelling it when the sun was at its zenith was hazardous with the loss mossy rocks and tangle of roots. “How far are we from the city?” he questioned anxious to be back amongst civilisation.

“About six miles on the straightest path. Maybe an hour and a half I'd guess” Scott replied clearly relieved to be heading towards home. “I’m going to light a torch. If it’s not yet night outside these woods then it sure is here.” 

Stiles followed suit and in short time they were standing in a pool of illumination. The dusky shadows danced between the trees as crickets played their ceaseless songs. Dew was beginning to settle in dampening their cloaks and causing them to shiver. Stiles had enjoyed the day with Scott even if they hadn’t actually found any useful evidence or clues about the mystery. 

They had made it maybe about three miles back towards Lapentra when a new feeling gripped Stiles. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold began shooting up and down his spine. Night was truly upon them as sky was indistinguishable from the leaves above. He felt like the forrest was full of eyes watching the two boys unwelcome intrusion. The horses flicked their heads and their eyes were wide and fearful. Stiles was uncertain if they felt his mood or if they independently realized there was something afoot.

“Scott..” Stiles said but was almost immediately cut off by Scott’s raised hand.

“Do you hear that?” Scott asked in a whisper barely loud enough to be heard as he reigned in Shadow to a halt.

Stiles listened for a few moments. There was nothing to be heard but the horses nervous stamping and all of their breathing. He was hesitant to speak and break the silence that had descended. “I don’t hear anything Scott.”

“Exactly. Nothing is making noise. The owls, the crickets. anything. Like the night is holding its breath.. It feels wrong.” Scott’s eyes fell on Stiles. “We need to get out of here right now.” His hand was hovering over the hilt of his sword as he moved his mount closer to his charge. 

A twig snapped loudly from behind them causing them to both jump in their saddles. Scott’s blade was bared within seconds as they both stared back in the direction they had come with wide eyes. He saw nothing though he wasn’t certain. The flicker of their torches didn’t reach far into the blackness. It was impossible to tell just how far out the noise was or more importantly what made it. Scott was breathing heavy and there was a ragged edge to it. Now would be a very bad time for his breathing problem to strike thought Stiles and immediately felt guilt and concern. He doesn't have any control over it and it’s not like he chose it.

After what felt like hours of them sitting stone still besides their horses occasional movements Scott spoke softly. “I think we’re being stalked your highness.” Slipping back into formalities as he always does when his nerves are frayed. “Stay close and prepare your bow.”

Stiles turned his attention back towards his front to grab his weapon and froze. In front of him were a pair of eyes blazing with a crimson malice. At first he didn't even take into account it’s silhouette and height he was so focused on it’s eyes. It stood maybe ten yards away slightly obscured by a broad tree trunk. “S, S, Scott.” He managed to croak out before his throat constricted with fear.

Scott slowly peeled his eyes from behind him to peer over at his friend. Opening his mouth to say something he realized the sheer terror on Stiles’ face and turned back to see what Stiles was seeing. The creature had been standing on two legs in a way that felt unnatural but when Scott’s eyes landed on it the thing with a deliberate grace slunk onto all fours and began approaching the illusioned safety of their torches light. Stiles doubted he had time to grab his bow and nock an arrow much less either one by itself before it was on him but he knew that he couldn’t remain petrified like he was. He snatched for his bow at the same moment the beast began it’s silent and focused charge towards him. Stiles was slightly the closer as Scott had instinctively placed himself where he thought the threat had been originally. Cerys bucked the moment she caught sight of the twisted beast throwing him to the ground and bolted with his bow into the night. 

As it was almost upon him Scott’s blade flashed and drew a deep cut over the beast’s left shoulder causing it’s charge to falter. Scott’s mount was a well trained war horse and while it’s eyes were rimmed white with fear it did not flee. Scott reigned in Shadow and it responded by getting to it’s hind legs and bucking out at the beast with its front hooves striking it directly on the head as it was coming again towards Stiles. It recovered far quicker than any normal animal should and lashed out with long black claws at his horse striking true and tearing into the war mounts breast. 

Shadow’s squeal of pain pierced the night as he was wounded. Despite it’s training the horse flung Scott off and ran for it’s life leaving Scott on his back trying to get the sword between him and the thing. The beast was on Scott faster than Stiles could follow. It caught Scott’s desperate swing in one hand and a sickening crunch of bones snapping jolted Stiles to action. He had no other weapons on him but he knew that if he didn’t act with haste then they both would be slaughtered. The beast struck forward and latched onto Scott’s own left shoulder with it’s teeth. The grate of fangs over metal was an agonizing sound. The breastplate did very little giving way nearly without pause and Scott began to scream. 

Stiles grabbed the only thing near him and slashed at the creature with his still lit torch. Burnt hair filled his nostrils and a roar of anger and pain was loosed as the beast released Scott from it’s maw. Stiles kept thrusting the fire towards the twisted monster, desperate to save Scott. If they died here it would be entirely his fault. He needed to save them. A glance at Scott showed him that he wasn’t doing good at all. He hadn't moved from his position and was definitely having a breathing fit. The beast took the opportunity to knock the torch from his hand while he was distracted with a disgustingly casual backshand. He wasn’t sure why but as he looked up into those eyes Stiles believed there was a malicious intelligence in them. A hatred for him on a personal level. And also a triumphant twist to its bloody muzzle.

The creature reached forward and with only a single clawed hand wrapped around the entirety of Stiles throat and began to constrict as it lifted him off the ground and slowly drew the boy close. Scarlet eyes ablaze with fury filled Stiles’ vision even as he began to see spots. This was it then. He would die and take his only friend in the world with him all because he was selfish and stupid. Hot tears began to form in the boys eyes and the world was growing darker. Shadows moved across the beasts terrifying face and he swore he thought it was smiling at him. One last glance at Scott showed his struggles were weakening. He needed help now.

Stiles felt a shift. Like a feeling in his stomach similar to falling. Heat welled up in his breast and began coursing through him. He didn’t understand what he was feeling but it felt like life and so he reached for. Clawed for it. He needed to live. As blackness was enveloping him he seized the flow of power and then something he couldn’t explain happened. Light blurred his slight and white hot fire seared the creature’s arm where Stiles had gripped it. It howled in agony and leapt back from the disoriented boy dropping him as it did. Wisps of smoke wafted into the air from the charred flesh of the creatures forearm.

Stiles first gasp of lifesaving air came deeply as he greedily breathed in, gagging at the smell of burnt flesh, and looked up toward the beast. Gingerly he stood on shaking legs without breaking eye contact. The thing’s lips were drawn back in a snarl as it clutched its arm. But there was an uncertainty, a hesitance to it that was apparent to him. It seemed cautious of him now.

Stiles released his throat were he had been rubbing it. He had no idea what had just happened. He still felt the fire flowing through him. A feeling almost euphoric on the edge of pain. He felt like he could see every detail as though there was a newfound clarity to everything. He could make out every individual hair on the beast's body, count it’s whiskers, see the hoofprints in the disturbed dirt. The air had a bitter taste to it and Stiles noticed. Without thinking he took a step towards the beast as if on an impulse beyond his control. It took one back still clearly taken aback by what it was seeing. He prayed the beast didn’t see through this new bravado because he didn’t know if he was capable of doing what he did again. Assuming he even did it. Stiles raised his hands in front of him as if to ward the creature off and it flinched back. The beast snapped towards the boy then turned around and lithely disappeared into the trees on all fours. He could hear it’s every footfall on each leaf, stick, and snow patch as it loped away.

Stiles’ eyes were glued to the spot where he last saw the thing. He stood there for hours, minutes, seconds. He was unsure. He noticed the sounds of crickets around him and released a breath he didn’t know he had held. The heat within him slipped away and he was left feeling hollow and dull. Like he was missing something. Like part of his vitality drained away with the heat and energy.

Scott’s breathing drew his attention and he felt another surge of guilt again. Scott was hurt while he stood there and did nothing. Immediately he knelt next to his friend. The boys breastplate was bloody and folded inward digging into his shoulder. Stiles tried to loosen the leather straps holding it but his fingers felt like clay. “We’re going to be ok Scott” he assured. “Everything is going to be fine buddy. I promise”

He wasn’t exactly the best at keeping his promises lately but this is one that he would keep. Had to keep. Trying to steady his own breathing, he finally managed to remove the straps of the cuirass with his slick fingers. The bite needed to be washed and bound but he had no water on supplies since the mounts ran off. Instead he used Scott’s sword to cut a strip of his bright red cloak off to try and at least stop the bleeding. Scott’s eyes were wide and afraid and he still hadn’t managed to get his breathing under control. He had had this problem since he was a child and he knew what he had to do. Sitting Scott upright he placed himself behind him to hold his weight. Scott moaned from the movement while Stiles kept up a string of encouragement on how they were safe and too match his breathing slowly. Glancing down at his hand was not encouraging. Stiles almost threw up at the sight of the twisted bone and flesh were the beast had crushed it into the hilt. He didn’t know how we was going to get Scott back to Lapentra. He didn’t even know the direction to start anymore. He was on the verge of panic.

Then he looked up and saw the man staring at him.

* * *

The pale spring sun was half past it’s zenith. There would only be several more hours of good light. Not that that was much of a concern for Derek. A cool breeze brought with it the smell of refreshed earth and rain along with a hint of something almost alpine like. It made sense since it was an Easterly wind from the mountains. It made him homesick. In the far distance he could make out a smudge that he knew from his father's maps to be Lapentra, City of the Wind, or so the locals call it. He had never been in a true city before. He meant to keep it that way if possible. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. The Divide was behind him. The massive range of mountains that separates the Western and Eastern halves of the continent. Leagues to the West was the city and the northern shore of the Teurosian Sea. With his vantage in the top of the tallest tree he could find he could see for many miles around him. This was the Devenwood. A gnarled mess of close grown trees and not much else. It was beautiful in its own unique way but monotonous. He couldn't imagine the trees being in full bud would liven the place up too much. A mist was hanging above the valley and enough green had sprouted by now to paint the rolling landscape in front of him a pale hue.

Climbing down from the branches with swift precision he alighted next to his pack. Or what remained of them. The two others were his sister Cora and his packmate Jackson. Cora looked at him impatiently with eyebrows raised. 

“The city is a days run to the East and slightly North.” Derek said without preamble.

“We’ve been following them for almost two weeks now” Jackson said irritably. “Have we even gained any ground on them?”

At first it was almost a blind shot to even find the original direction the murderer was going, having to rely on rumors from humans about disappearances and sightings as much as their own intuition. The past few days have been different though. First hand signs of their quarry have been coming up more frequently. Tracks and fur, broken branches and twigs from haste. Whoever they were tracking wasn’t an average Lycan, that was apparent. It was too large for one and as far as they can tell has been shifted the entire journey. But not as a wolf as his mother used to be able to do, nor as it’s beta form but something in between. Something twisted and wrong. It needed to be destroyed not just for vengeance but for balance. It was a danger to anything it came across and there was no telling the damage it had already wrought. It also was an alpha. Nothing that unstable could be allowed to exist with the ability to pass on the Bite. He knew it was a werewolf but it was off in a way he just didn’t have any experience with. Not for the first or last time did he wish his mother were here. She would have known what it was and what to do. Derek was just shooting into the dark and hoping that’s even the right move.

Pushing down the guilt he looked to Jackson and responded a bit sourly, “You know we have. It doesn't know we pursue it yet and we’ve almost have caught up a few times already.” He spoke with slightly more confidence than he felt. With Laura gone now it was up to him to try and keep what was left together. With no training. Or stability. Or even the power of being an alpha. He may have had a losing hand here. Laura would have known what to do as well. That thing will pay for what it did to her! He would tear out it’s throat with his teeth. A new wave of anguish rippled through him. Jackson and Cora must have smelled it because both of their faces seemed to soften slightly while looking at him. He didn’t like it. He didn’t need pity. He needed justice. 

The three were miles from home. They had been living in the Divide for years now avoiding humans as best they could. It was better that way. Humans were more dangerous than what they pursued. The irony is that humans didn’t even know what evil they were capable of. He remembered seeing a play acted out by an act in a traveling menagerie when he was a boy before they had left civilization behind for good. One line stood out to him still ten years later. “All the Hells are empty and all the monsters are here amongst us” the player had said. Seemed true to Derek now though he just thought it poetry back then.

“There's still hours of light. Let’s keep moving.” Derek said briskly. Turning West he began running. He didn’t turn to see if they followed but he knew they would. Besides. He could hear them behind him keeping pace. No one spoke for a long time. It had been like that since they found Laura’s body two weeks ago. They followed his family burial traditions and observed the minimum respectful grieving time before Derek pressed them to hunt down this murderer and remove him from this world. If he wasn’t alright then it didn’t matter right now. He was willing to set aside his personal grief for this cause. Jackson and Cora didn’t have to follow him he knew. He wasn’t their alpha. But they had no one and nowhere else to go so they stayed together.

After an hour Derek slowed to a halt and the others did as well. Breathing heavily, Cora came up alongside him. “What’s going on” she asked?

“I think I smell it.” Derek said. It was true. There was a hint of a foul musk that lingered in the air. He couldn’t tell exactly where it was coming from yet though. The beast had a potent smell it seemed. At least it was likely that it was the source of the stench, He doubted these woods contained anything else that would smell so wrong. The other two looked apprehensive. He didn’t blame them. This thing took down Laura and she was an alpha. Three betas should be enough to overwhelm it but then again one alpha should have been enough as well. There's really no telling what this thing was fully capable of. He knew he was being to hasty rushing in like this but he couldn’t help it really. His wolf was practically snarling to take over and elicit vengeance on his sister's murderer.

“Derek,” Cora started sparing a glance at Jackson. “Are we going to be able to take this down just rushing in like this? I mean it’s bigger and faster than the three of us and it is an alpha now.”

“We’ll hit it as a pack. It’s by itself. We have the advantage” Derek knew he wasn’t thinking things through fully but he didn’t really care right now. He had lost too much in his life. He was barely clinging to a purpose right now and if he shifted that purpose onto avenging his sister than so be it. It’s not like the others have to follow him on this journey.

Neither Cora or Jackson spoke up in response. They were dealing with the loss of their alpha in their own ways. Cora by bottling it up as all Hales seem to have a talent for and Jackson by being a bigger prick than normal. Just Derek’s opinion though. They continued on silently following Derek as he ran ahead seeking any signs of disturbance. They ran until he realized that he could smell the thing clearly enough that the trail couldn’t even be hours old. They were almost at the end of their arduous trek. He could almost taste the things blood. He put on more speed as the trees shot past his vision. Cora and Jackson began shouting at him to slow down but he wasn’t in a talking mood right now. Following the exact trail it had taken so recently he noticed something new. He could smell humans and horses. This brought him up short and allowed his obviously upset companions to catch up.

“What do you think you’re doing you horse’s ass!?” Cora demanded furiously. “What was your plan just now? Were you just going to waltz…” She cut herself off after catching the scent. 

Jackson had already been wandering around looking at the ground when he spoke. “I found tracks over here. Looks like horses.” He said looking at Derek for confirmation. Derek approached him to check what he was looking at. He was correct it would seem. Not many of them judging by the soil. The earth was still cold from the late winter but had there been more horses they likely would have churned the soil into mud. He just couldn’t figure out what several horseman may be doing out here in the middle of a forest like this. There were no settlements the entire expanse of woods they had gone through and he doubted that that would change even as they got closer to the city. This place was just too wild to be tamed. He imagined it may be difficult for a human to even hunt in here with how little spacing the trees had. Difficult to use those bows or crossbows they were so fond of in terrain like this.

What made him most uneasy was that he still smelled the other lycan. “It’s hunting them” He said with a sudden realization. “It’s has fresher tracks in the horse’s.” He examined the print. It really looked like a wolf human hybrid. Like an elongated wolf paw. It wasn’t normal. That’s not how any weres hes seen have shifted. “We have little choice but to follow.” They came this far. humans weren’t going to change anything. They were likely already dead anyways. This were was formidable and merciless.

“Maybe we can still save them” Jackson didn’t necessarily sound hopeful but he was still considering something that never crossed Derek’s mind. Derek was a born wolf while Jackson had been turned by his sister. He still felt some amount of kinship with the humans.

“Maybe” Derek lied and began following the tracks again.

“Derek, where are you going?” Cora demanded with a peeved expression on her face. “We really need to come up with a plan.” 

Derek sighed and turned back towards his sister. “How about this. I’ll scout ahead and then come back with whatever news I find?” He didn’t care that that hadn’t been exactly what she was talking about but it was as close to him slowing their pursuit as he was willing to right now. 

“That’s a shit plan and you know it Derek.” She said heatedly.

“It’s what I’m going with. You two lag behind a bit while I check what we’re walking into.” Without waiting for her well thought out response Derek turned and continued following tracks and scent. He could tell after a bit that they were following his plan as loose as it was when their heartbeats and soft footfalls faded in the growing distance. That girl had issues she needed to deal with, he thought to himself. She’s not alone but that’s not the point.

He had barely made it a few miles along when he noticed the change. He could smell humans, blood, fire and the sour smell of fear mixed with pain. One of the more pungent smells. Slowing he could see light in the distance. He could smell the wrongness of the rival lycanthrope though it didn’t seem like it was in his current vicinity. Ahead must have been where the thing choose to strike. He mentally prepared himself for the sight of death and gore that no doubt awaited him. 

As he approached though he was startled to hear a heartbeat. More than one even. He lowered himself into a stalkers approach careful to move silently in a way that only a very experienced woodsman may. Avoiding sticks and leaves as best he could he came into sight of a lit area ahead. Two Humans were visible. One was on his back and was clearly mortally injured as he seemed to struggle to breath. The other was immediately behind him and seemed to be trying to calm him.

Derek didn’t really know what to think about the sight before him. He wasn’t expecting any human to have survived a confrontation with the werewolf he pursed and yet here these boys were and with no sign of his target. He racked his brain but just couldn’t come up with an explanation on why it would let them live. The injured boy may have had a fast and unsteady heart rate but the other one was the one that appeared the more frantic. Derek could have almost danced a jig to how fast that one's heart was beating.

He stared at them for a while so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn’t realize that he had been standing straight up without efforts to remain hidden. Until the uninjured boy’s eyes met his own.


	2. Revelations

Inwardly cursing his inattentiveness, Derek scrambled to think of what to say. The boy beat him to it. “Who are you?” He asked in a shaky voice.

“Derek” He replied before thinking about it. Shit. Something about this kid was throwing him off though he didn’t know why specifically. He figured he may as well learn what he could. “Him.” He nodded towards the injured boy. “What happened?”

“We, w, we were attacked by something. I don’t know what it was but he’s hurt badly. Will, will you help us?” The boy’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears and there was an edge of desperation to his voice. 

Derek approached the two until he was only a pace and a half from them. He could see the one had been bitten. Damnnit! This became very complicated. 

“I don’t know the way back to the city. Do you?” The boy asked hopefully.

“It should be that direction” Derek pointed west where he knew the city stood. “The thing that attacked you. Why did it leave” Why did it let them live more like. 

“I, I don’t know. I burned it and it ran away.” The boy gestured towards one of the two torches.

Derek had his doubts about that but he did smell the cloying sweetness of burnt flesh. It was like a thick miasma that he could just barely ignore. He hated it. The smell reminded him of That day. Forcing the memories out of his head for now he looked back at the kid. “You burned it?” He raised an eyebrow and couldn’t keep all the skepticism from his voice.

Irritation flashed across the kids face “Yes. I burned it. Were you going to help at all or just stand there?” He aggressively cocked his head to the side as if to emphasise his words.

Derek tried not to look as torn as he felt. On one hand the boy really did need attention and if the bite took that would honestly bring its own host of problems. On the other he was so close to justice. To vengeance. “Dammit” he muttered aloud. “Fine. I’ll help you. Just to the city.”

The boy looked both elated and currious at the same time. “As long as I get to the city I’m sure I can find help. My name’s Stiles by the way” he said as he thrust his hand into Derek’s space. Derek looked at it for a moment then reached out to take it in his own.

Something happened. Derek wasn’t sure what but he felt a spark like static that jolted through him. Even his wolf felt like it reacted. It was an odd feeling and he could tell this Stiles guy felt something too. Doing what Derek did best he chose to ignore whatever just happened. He wanted this done with as quickly as possible with as little talking as possible. The less memorable he was the better.

Stiles opened his mouth to no doubt ask about the shock but Derek cut him off. “Grab a torch and follow me.” He knelt next to the still unnamed boy. He seemed to have his breathing in hand somewhat. He was looking at Derek but through unfocused eyes like he wasn’t really seeing what stood in front of him. Gently Derek scooped him up into a bridal carry. He turned and began walking into the night without checking to see if Stiles followed. He heard a scrambling from behind and then saw the pool of light begin to follow him.

They weren’t far from the city if he was correct and he thought he was. Stiles caught up to him and looked at the other boy. “You’re going to be fine Scott. We’re getting out of here.”

Derek chose to sap a bit of the boy’s pain. No point in making him suffer. Just enough to take the edge off without being noticed. Stiles looked over to him and asked the question Derek wished he wouldn’t. “Derek, why are you here? Like out here right now? Alone?”

He looked over at Stiles. He held both torches one in each hand. The fire cast a warm glow on his pale skin and seemed to get caught in his eyes like polished amber. When he didn’t respond immediately Stiles pressed on with the questions. “It just seems odd is all. Not that I’m ungrateful or anything.” he added hastily. “I just didn’t think anyone lived here. Did you hear us? Is that why you were here?”

So the boy liked to talk. A lot. Great. “I was hunting.” He replied. It was technically even true.

“Hunting..” Now it was Stiles turn for skepticism. “What was it that you were hunting? In the dark. Without a bow?”

Damnit! What a dumb slip up. Stiles may be annoying but Derek really needed to watch what he said around him. He was perceptive. Inwardly scrambling he tried to come up with an answer. “I have snares set” he said after a few beats too long a pause. Did he notice. The way he was looking at him was unnerving. What was that jolt between them! 

Stiles opened his mouth again but Derek interjected and snapped “Look. I’m not really the talking type. Ok?”

Minutes passed in blessed silence as they trudged on through the winding trees. Chancing a look at Stiles showed him with his bottom lip pursed out and a sullen look on his face. Sighing Derek said “You’re pouting.”

Stiles had a very put upon look on his face and said “I’m not pouting. I’ve never pouted. You’re pouting. This,” he said gesturing at his face “is everything but.”

Derek couldn’t help the eye roll. It was a weakness of his. “Whatever you say.” 

Stiles was about to respond so Derek cut in with a question of his own. “What were the two of you doing out here anyways?”

“We were searching for something. There were rumors of people missing beyond the walls and we were scouting for whatever we could find I guess.” 

“Really? The two of you just wandered into the woods randomly at night by yourselves because of a rumor?” asked Derek not really hiding his thoughts on the subject. 

“No!” Stiles protested frantically. “We’ve been out here for hours. It wasn’t midday when we entered the forest.”

“That’s still stupid of you.” Derek regretted the words when he smelled the guilt roll off of him. He looked over at Stiles who was watching Scott with tear stained eyes. He hadn’t meant it to come off as harsh as it may have sounded “I, I’m sorry Stiles. That was rude.”

“But it wasn’t wrong. Scott almost died because of it. I almost died. If I hadn’t..” Stiles trailed off. Derek wasn’t certain what he was about to say nor did he feel like guessing so chose not to respond. What was that bloody jolt and why did his wolf feel it!

“We’re both still alive though.” Scott spoke up. It was the first thing Derek heard him say. It came out weakly but with conviction.

Stiles looked at Scott and smiled without replying, clearly gracious for the comment.

He could hear Jackson and Cora somewhere in the dark tailing them. They were thankfully choosing to remain hidden. One less thing to try and explain. He could hear them whispering to each other though he couldn’t make out any words.

A loud popping noise startled the two of them. Looking at each other in confusion they heard Scott moaning loudly in pain. His hand was beginning to reform to it’s given shape. Already where skin had been broken through by bone was mended. Then the Bite was taking hold it seemed.

“S, S, Scott?..” Stiled asked without finishing his question. He looked at Derek with eyes full of concern. “What’s happening to him?” 

A thought occurred to Derek. This is the first victim they had found that the alpha had failed to slay. Scott was its first beta. There would be a bond between the two. Derek may be able to use that. Cora and Jackson will kill him for making such a big decision completely without them but he felt he didn’t have any options here.

“The thing that attacked you. It bit him. Didn’t it?” It was phrased as a question but spoken as a statement. He heard one of his packmates gasp almost loud enough to be heard without enhanced hearing. Stiles didn’t seem to notice it with all his attention on Derek.

“Yeah. On the shoulder. Is he going to be alright?”

Thinking about how to say it, Derek decided that a bit of truth would be both necessary and briefer. “The thing that attacked was you was a lycan.” Stiles didn’t react so Derek elaborated. “You’ll know it by it’s common name. Werewolf.”

Scott had a sharp intake of breath and fear permeated his scent.

Stiles eyes sharpened as they pierced into Derek’s. “You knew. You knew what attacked us this whole time.”

“I mean..” Derek began to explain himself but Stiles ignored him.

“Why are you out here? It has something to do with that thing. It does. Don’t lie. Are you hunting it? Working with it? Why did you keep the truth from us? ” The tirade came out of Stiles with a surprising furosity. This wasn’t going a quarter as smooth as he envisioned it.

“Enough!” Derek’s voice rang out. He was getting angry at the accusations. Even if some were true. But he still didn’t have a right to get upset at Derek. He was helping them after all. “Yes I knew what attacked you. Saying so earlier would have accomplished nothing. Yes I’m here because of it. That doesn’t matter though because your friend was bit.”

The reminder seemed to mollify Stiles who looked over at his friend. Sweat had broken out on Scott’s face and matted his hair to his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was twisted in discomfort. His body radiated heat as if from a fever. The Bite was a harsh adjustment for a human body. Not everyone made it. Derek knew that first hand. I’m sorry Paige.. I’m so sorry..

“Is he going to turn into that thing too?” Stiles asked quietly interrupting Derek’s thoughts. The smell of guilt was back and stronger than before.

Scott’s eyes opened and laid into Derek. He remained silent though. Perhaps in shock? Derek was uncertain.

“No and yes.” Seeing Stiles expresion Derek quickly pushed on before he could get a word in edgewise. “The alpha that attacked him is a corruption. A freak of nature. There is an imbalance between it’s humanity and its instincts. Scott will be something different. The Bite is a gift. He will change into something more than he was while remaining who he is.”

“A gift? That’s what you call this? I don’t want it then! I don’t want to be whatever that thing was!” Scott’s voice was hoarse but growing louder and more heated as he spoke.

“It should have been a choice but that doesn’t matter now. The Bite is irreversible.” Derek did feel for the kid. He really did. But you don’t always get a choice in life and Scott would have to adjust quickly or suffer. “You’ll still be who you are Scott. But you’ll be more than what you were. You didn’t die tonight and the price for that is being different.”

They descended into an awkward silence with his last word almost sticking in the air. Scott appeared to be conflicted. As if he couldn’t make out what to think of his situation. Stiles looked thoughtful while he bit his lip remaining quiet for a while. Especially long for him considering his history thus far. When Derek thought he wasn’t going to say anything at all Stiles spoke. “Are you… different?”

Derek was spooked. That wasn’t what he was expecting the boy to say. He inwardly cursed himself again. He knew the guy was perspective and he still revealed too much. Stiles face was carefully blank though his heart raced and his scent was tinged with a sour edge of fear. Scott was tense in his arms.

The moment stretched on in silence. He came to a decision. Likely another poor one. He’s been known to make those before. “Yes.” He said without explanation and began walking again. The trees were thinning. They were almost out of the woods. He could hear a dull constant sound in the distance ahead. Likely the river the city was built on. Telling Stiles was risky. Especially since they'd be among humans shortly. All it would take is a word from him and the guards would need little evidence to seize him for the sake of being certain. He could get away if he really needed to but for an odd reason he couldn’t explain himself he felt that that would be unnecessary. This night has not gone anything like Derek had thought it would when he woke up earlier. 

* * *

Stiles followed at a careful distance. The surly man ahead of him just had admitted he wasn’t normal. But then neither was Scott now. Was he for that matter? He thought back to what he had done earlier with the beast. How white hot flames scorched it. How he felt as energy and life ran through his veins. He felt like he had tapped into something unimaginably powerful and it scared him. Why was everything so complicated? He missed his mother. She would know what to do.

“So what happens now? And why are you helping us?” He asked finally catching up to Derek who looked over at him with a slight amount of surprise. Did he think he wouldn’t talk to him? He’s kinda got his best friend in his arms and it’s not like Stiles knew how to help him right now.

“He’ll have to adjust. He will need to learn control. If he doesn’t then he will hurt those around him.” Derek emphasised the word will as though it was a given. 

“I would never!” Scott spoke up indignantly. 

“You have no idea what you’re capable of right now. I can try to teach you control.” 

“How does he learn control? How can I help?” Derek was looking at him with open curiosity. Stiles became uncomfortable and self conscious. Those eyes seemed to notice everything. He couldn’t tell what color they were. They changed in the flickering light. What does it matter what color his eyes were right now??

“You can’t help him. It would be like a fish teaching a bird to fly. Some concepts are beyond grasp without experiencing it yourself.” Derek was speaking to him like a child and it grated on his nerves.

“I don’t want your help. I’ll be fine without you.” Scott said churlishly. He was being stubborn. Stiles empathised on why but they didn’t have many options he could see.

“You need my help to learn enough control to even survive day to day activities. Besides that there's more. That alpha that bit you. It’s your alpha now.” He emphasised your. “You have a bond now being it’s beta and it will try to claim you. I mean to keep that from happening and I can’t unless you’re willing to cooperate with me.”

“Scott.” Stiles spoke drawing his gaze. “I think we need to listen to him. We’re out of our element.”

Scott looked fixedly at him with his stubborn stare until Stiles was worried he’d dig his heels in.  
Eventually he acquiesced with a sullen nod.

With that out of the way he turned his attention to Derek. “Now you will tell me how I can be of use and I don’t want to hear an excuse because I’ll be next to him figuring this out too.” He knew the command in his voice was feigned but he thought it would be convincing enough.

Derek gave him a flat look and said “You really want to help him? Even knowing he could be dangerous to be near?”

“No. I want him to wolf out and tear us all apart under the light of a lovely moon. Of course I want to help him!” He snapped. Besides, he’s like this now because of me…

Derek seemingly unimpressed by his flawless sarcasm was silent for a moment as he studied Stiles’ face. “Keep his secret. Learn how to calm him. If he angers then he’ll lose control. If he loses control people will get hurt. If you..” It continued that way for a while. Derek lectured, Scott was mostly quiet and Stiles asked all the questions. And he had a lot. They walked until the trees tapered off into fields. Ahead was the mile wide Lapis River. They were just north of the city by half a mile. They turned south and continued along the broad cut stone highway that ran parallel to the river. Derek had been almost spot on with his sense of direction to get them as close as he had.

Derek seemed more on edge the closer to Lapentra they came. “I’m not entering the city. He’s going to be weak but he should be able to walk the rest of the way if you support him. He heals faster than any human so he should be fine by tomorrow. Just hide how injured he was tonight and no one should be too suspicious. If he lives in the city then he will need to keep his status hidden. Humans don’t understand us and what they don’t understand they fear. And when they are afraid they feel justified to destroy.” He had a bitter expression plastered to his face and his eyebrows were scrunched up. Stiles noted that for latter. Apparently he had a history with humans. It sounded too personal to be anything else.

“The guards will help me. I can take him to his mother. Melissas the castle’s physician.”

“What will you tell her?”

Stiles shrugged. “I’ll tell her that he had a breathing fit while riding and fell from the saddle. She’s usually lenient when it comes to me being involved. I’m more concerned about my dad. He’s probably a little worried about my disappearance.”

“He’s probably going to skin the two of us” Scott said glumly. Derek had set him down and he was standing on his own if unsteadily. Stiles moved to let him place an arm around him.

“Maybe. But only because he cares” Stiles was the only one to laugh at his joke.

Derek was about to speak when a shout in the distance startled them all. A patrol of his father’s horseman appeared behind a hill that had obscured them. They spurred their horses to a gallop towards the the small group. 

“Shit!” Derek cursed vehemently as he turned toward the forest.

Stiles grabbed his wrist. “You can’t leave! That’ll only raise questions that I don’t think I can answer. Especially if you outrun cavalry. They won’t hurt us. I promise.” 

Derek looked down at his wrist still encircled by Stiles hands and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Hastily he let go backing up slightly as he did. At least there wasn’t a strange feeling like there was last time they made contact. Stiles didn’t know what to make of that but he could tell Derek felt it too if his expression was anything to go by.

Derek looked at the trees longingly but remained put. So they waited until the patrol drew near. Stiles recognized the sergeant. Sergeant Kelter or something close. The sergeant shouted something unintelligible and within seconds they were surrounded with nearly a dozen lance heads all pointed towards Derek.

“Sergeant! You will leave this man unharmed. He is under my personal protection.” Stiles barked. How dare they raise weapons in his vicinity when clearly he was in no danger!

The sergeant had the audacity to give him a level look before calling his men off. “Your father has been searching for your highness.” He said with a short bow from his saddle. “We have standing orders to escort you home immediately.”

Derek’s eyes widened and his eyebrows climbed his forehead at that. Had he forgotten to mention that he was the prince? Hardly seemed important at the time he supposed. “Very well. Derek, I part with you here. Your help is greatly appreciated” Stiles said with a smile he hoped conveyed his sincerity. Derek only stared back.

“I think not your highness. Your father will wish to assess the situation personally.” The sergeant replied. “We best leave now.”

“This man helped us though!” He protested.

“Then his majesty would surely like to meet him to show gratitude to the man that helped his only son. We must depart now posthaste. I fear he will brook no further delays.” Stiles decided he didn’t care what this man's name may be and that he didn’t like him. Not at all.

Derek was tense the entire walk back. Stiles was given a horse kept on a tight rein by its owner. Did they think he would bolt? Rude. No one said a word. In short order they were alongside the East Ward’s wall. The city was built on two large islands at the mouth of the river where it connected to the Teurosian Sea. The city had expanded to both the western and eastern banks as well and was divided into four different wards. West Ward, West Isle, East Isle, and East Ward. The outer walls were twenty meters of grey and silver stone spaced evenly with tall circular towers each topped with large violet slate roofs. Even in the dark the lit walls were impressive. Either of the outer wards had two main gates houses. They were approaching the Deven Gate, the more northern of the two on this side of the river. The guards caught sight of the party and hailed them through. Stiles noticed a runner being dispatched no doubt to notify his father of their arrival.

They made their way through the winding streets, the horses hooves clattering on the cobble. The city had been laid out specifically to be confusing and difficult to navigate to discourage any possibility of a slave revolt. Lapentra was once part of the Alrochian Empire a mere five hundred years ago until the Empire collapsed and lost nearly all of her territory not on her home continent. Slavery has long since been outlawed though some wounds were deep and animosity towards the Empire remained a constant. Part of the reason Ambassador Blake was viewed with such mistrust and suspicion wasn’t just because of her status as a Alrai mage but her position as ambassador to Lapentra from Alroch.

Stiles couldn’t help but take pride in his city. It had grown powerful as an independent city state and its people take immense pride in their personal freedoms. Most of the buildings were carved stone and each uniquely planned and decorated. Bubbling fountains and lavish statues were as abundant in the cobbled streets as well tended gardens and parks. Trees that would cast shade in the heat of the day grew down the center of the broader avenues and bridges connected taller towers in an almost picturesque way. As they penetrated further in they approached a steadily inclining road that eventually brought them higher than most buildings. From here they went through another gatehouse that led across one of the two bridges connecting East Isle and East Ward. The center of all the tall bridges were drawbridges created for economic reasons rather than defensive. Each would be retracted three times each day to allow the tallest ships to gain access to either the Lapis river to the North of the Teurosian Sea to the south. The city was the bread basket for everyone on the bay and trade was her lifeblood.

Reaching the far side of the bridge they approached another gatehouse connected to a thirty meter high defensive wall rimmed with elaborate crenelations that ringed the entire island. There was just enough space for docks and small warehouses between the river and the wall. Both Isles were considered ancient being nearly a thousand years old by now. The Palace of the Winds was located on East Isle nearest the sea. It grew in size as they came closer. A very small mountain of well worked stone circling upwards hundreds of feet above the sea and city. Impossibly tall towers and broad strong walls with delicate colored glass panes and massive violet slated domes. Stiles always was awed at its beauty. The palace made him think of his mother. His mom always taught him to be appreciative of beauty. One of her favorite sayings was ‘to admire beauty without envy is love’. Stiles would have to visit her again soon. 

Derek looked over at him curiously as though he wanted to ask him something. Surely he couldn’t read minds? Could he? Seems unlikely. The group entered the palace without harassment with Stiles being recognized instantly. It was time to face the music. It’s not like his dad would be too upset. He knew how to handle him. 

Dismounting Stiles began walking towards the entrance when a servant in burgundy colored livery trimmed with white hurried over. Bowing deeply he spoke “Your highness. I’ve been instructed to escort you to the Great Hall where you will be received.” Stiles eyes grew wide. The Great Hall was almost always used for formal occasions or when King Noah needed to make a point. So maybe his dad was angry. Like a lot.

Sighing he gestured for him to lead on. Looking over his shoulder he saw Derek and Scott both looking very uncomfortable with the turn of events. Well he didn’t like it either but he refused to face it alone. “Lets go” He said in a more clipped tone than he meant. The Sergeant made as if to follow but Stiles halted him with an open hand held out. “Your service is appreciated sergeant. You’re dismissed.”

“I have orde-” He was interrupted by Stiles before finishing.

“You’re dismissed” He spoke sharply. He would be obeyed damnit!

The sergeant looked indignant but chose to knuckle his forehead and aboutface. Smart of him.

Turning back towards the door Stiles took a deep breath and stepped forward to face the king. No point in hesitating. It’s not like he would actually skin him alive. Right?

* * *

How does he get himself into situations like this? Derek’s wolf was practically whimpering as they walked through the grand halls of the palace. Lapis and gold tiles echoing their footsteps through the mostly deserted halls as they approached what would likely be Derek’s end. A prince?? He shackled himself to a prince? And now his father was probably going to sentence him for whatever reason he feels like. Humans are vindictive and from the sounds of it Stiles’ father was already furious. He could see Stiles’ uncertainty and Scott looked like a kicked puppy hesitantly walking towards it’s doom. If the damn river hadn’t covered up the sound of the patrol he could have been safe with his pack far away from the city and his likely end.

Servants hurried by stopping only for quick bows to Stiles who seemed too lost in thought to notice. Anxiety reeked from both of the boys. He may have contributed to that himself. After what felt like an eternity they came upon massive twin doors made of carved wood. Here the servant stopped and looked towards Stiles. Stiles nodded at the servant and reached for one of the door handles and slipped inside by himself. Stiles caught Derek’s eyes and gave him a reassuring smile that he knew the boy didn’t feel himself. It was a thoughtful gesture though. So he scowled back.

Both doors were flung open without warning and Stiles walked in without waiting. Scott followed so Derek did as well. The Great Hall was lined with carved silver columns on either side of the cavernous room. Friezes and vestibules at regular intervals lined the walls on either side of the room. The floor was a large mosaic of colored enamel tiles all in different shapes and patterns with a single narrow long reflecting pool in the very center of the room. Greenery such as shrubs and flowers were potted throughout the edges of the room. Some of the plants he recognized while others seemed exotic. At the far end stood a large ebony carved throne slightly elevated compared to the other intricately worked chair located at it’s left. The throne held an imposing man with salt and pepper greyed hair and a hard face. A golden crown filled with various gems and pearls with four tall peaks laid on his head. Pale blue eyes pierced all three of them as they approached. They definitely lingered on Derek. 

To his left was a woman sitting in the smaller cushioned chair. She was beautiful with long curled locks pulled behind her head. She wore silver chains and moonstones delicately placed throughout her hair. Pearl earrings and a silver necklace with a single sparkling gem laid between her breasts. Her gown was black with a silver hem and silver patterns that swirled through the black fabric. Her eyes never left the pages of the book she seemed so invested in.

Standing to the right of the king was a very dark skinned man. He had a shaved head and gleaming cuirass with a burgundy colored cloak pinned to his shoulders. His stare was hard burrowing into Derek and he had his hand on his sword hilt. Oddly he wore it on his right hip.

“Father.” Stiles said with a cheeky grin. The king raised his hand and Derek was thankful that Stiles was smart enough to shut up for once.

“Once again you disobeyed me. You disappeared without a word and then you approach me in disrespect. Your insolence is beginning to vex me Stiles.” The king looked towards Scott. “Are you injured Scott?”

Scott seemed tongue tied until the man raised a questioning eyebrow. “I, I, I’m fine your Grace.” He stammered with a deep bow. “I had a breathing fit a fell from my horse. I am only lightheaded your Grace.”

After a moment the king spoke. “Go to your mother. Seek attention for your fit. I will have words for you later.”

Scott’s relief was apparent for anyone even without enhanced senses. He bowed and offered his gratitude never showing his back even as he scuffled away towards the doors slipping out as though the room was fire.

Then the kings eyes laid into Derek. “And you are?” 

Before Derek had an opportunity to speak Stiles interjected. “This is Derek. He’s a loyal kingsman that helped me get Scott out of the woods. Without him I would surely still be wondering about the woods.”

“You were in Devenwood?” A vein was beginning to appear on his temple. “Pray tell what you were doing in there.”

“Well.. I heard a rumor about peasants disappearing so I convinced Scott to help me search out a reason why and maybe save anyone we could.” Derek still thought that it really was an awful reason.

King Noah didn’t say anything for a while as his hard eyes studied Stiles. Stiles began to fidget under the scrutiny. “Peasants have been disappearing due to river brigands. They were located on the western bank of the Lapis several miles to the North. I sent men two days ago to clear them out and they did. You disobeyed my rules about leaving the city to hunt something out of a rumor born from the small folk no doubt without any facts or evidence whatsoever and by yourself. Do you put such little stock in my words? Do you put so little stock in your own life or that of Scott’s? What if you had run into the brigands instead? You would be dead or captured. I thought you were smarter than that Stiles.” His words were scathing and Stiles was visibly deflating with each progressive sentence. He reeked of guilt. If he had a tail it would be tucked.

“And you.” Blue eyes landed on Derek and he couldn’t help but shrink. “What were you doing in the Devenwood?” 

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but a sharp look from the king left him stymied. And then he looked back to Derek.

“I was checking snares your Grace.” He said mimicking Scott’s bow.

“What is your surname Derek?”

He knew that Hale was once well known to the east past the Divide. He doubted that few on this side of the mountains would remember it, particularly since it hasn’t been a notable name in over six years but he still couldn’t take the chance. “Whittemore your Grace.” He wasn’t certain if Noah believed him or not. The loud snap of a book drew everyone's attention. Even the king looked though with an irked expression. The woman to his left stood up and placed the book on her chair. Turning she walked over at a deliberate slow pace like a wildcat stalking an unfortunate animal. Derek realized that he was that animal with how her eyes never left him.

Standing close to him she spoke for the first time. “Where are you from Derek Whittemore?” Her voice was cold and unfeeling and she spoke the surname almost mockingly. 

Gulping he responded meeting her gaze. “East of Devenwood.”

“The Devenwood is hardly under Lapentra’s control.” Her eyes flicked to Stiles. “And east of Devenwood is a broad and wild land ruled by no man. There are no loyal kingsmen so far east. Where does your allegiance lie?”

It was difficult to keep his thoughts straight. Her eyes saw more than he could imagine. This woman was dangerous he could tell. One misstep and he’d surely be in the dungeon. “I hold allegiance to no one.” He said at last.

A small smile played at the woman's lips. The king tilted his head to the side slightly as though surprised at the answer. Was he wrong to answer that way? It was true. He did not follow banners or men.

She reached out and took his chin in her hand before he could pull back and stepped close. Her eyes seemed to glaze slightly as though she was seeing something beyond him. She spoke softly. Derek was probably the only one to hear what she said.

“When the glacier shatters and blood breaks  
When ice cuts the silvered thorn  
When lapis rises to ruby and crimson falls to void  
When two hearts are rendered with single blow  
Then shall sparks ignite and set land aflame  
May the heavens have mercy  
And history avoid blame”

Her eyes focused on his again with surprise on her face. She kept a tight hold of his chin as she searched his face and eyes. Then the smile was back. Releasing him and taking a step back she turned towards the king who looked as though he was growing impatient.

“This man is no human.” Her voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the hall. Derek felt like the world was falling away from him. How could she know? What had she seen? What had she said all that stuff for? All the guards drew their weapons and the dark man next to the king placed himself between the king and Derek. Stiles looked as flabbergasted as Derek felt. His mouth hanging open and eyes shooting between Derek, the woman, and his father. “He is a lycanthrope. Likely come down from the mountains. I would have questions for him, your Majesty.” She looked at Derek with an almost victorious smile.

“A lycan? Here? Why?” The king appeared troubled.

“I know not but I promise you I will find out your Grace.” She said.

“No!” Stiles outburst took everyone by surprise. He took a step forward and was about to take another but a guard intercepted him. “Let go of me Boyd! Father! He saved us. He wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me. Please leave him be. I beg you leave him be. He has done no wrong.”

The woman was looking at Stiles with amusement. After a bit the king stood from his throne. Slowly he stepped down from his dias and drew closer to Derek. His bodyguard or whatever the darker man was followed with distrust and apprehension on his face but made no move to halt him.

“Jennifer Al’Ari, please move” The woman, Jennifer, stepped aside after a heartbeat too long a pause. “My son would vouch for you.” The man said as he drew up a pace in front of Derek. “Assuming you only just met he has strong opinions on your fate. Do you mean my son harm?”

The question was unexpected but Derek didn’t hesitate. “No.”

“Do you mean my kingdom or myself harm?”

“No.” 

Jennifer didn’t seem to like where this was going. Already anger seeped into her scent.

“Swear it.” The king commanded.

Derek didn’t know any oaths so he would make one up. Kneeling with his head bowed he said, “I swear on the graves of my family that I mean Stiles, you and your kingdom no harm lest whatever creator may exist take from me my hope of salvation and peace.” Stiles gasp was loud but the king's eyes bored into Derek without breaking.

No one spoke as the king contemplated his oath. Finally seeming satisfied with what he saw and heard he spoke. “Then rise then and leave this place.”

Jennifer looked as though she was slapped and Stiles was gaping at both Derek and his father. Rising Derek bowed once more and turned towards the doors and strode away ready to be away from here. A servant led him through the halls and this time Derek was too lost in thought to notice any details. He would live to see another day it seemed. Stepping into the cool night he looked up at the stars and smiled.


End file.
